Cars: Mater-National Championship/Beta elements
This is a list of beta elements for the game Cars: Mater-National Championship. Early builds In concept, Gudmund and Koji's names were originally going to be "Sven" and "Hiro" respectively. This is what their directories are called, as well as all of the animations and textures located within it. It can be presumed that their names were changed to Gudmund and Koji to match thier origins better. Unused data Characters There are some lines of data for the characters DJ and Mack present in the game files. Both are listed as "Non-playable characters" in the game's "VehicleInfo.dat" file, with Mack having a name string found in CommonUI data file. Additionally, there are some characters that have playable data for races and minigames. These characters include Mia, Fletcher, Philip, Yuri, Sheriff, Lenny, Snot Rod, Judd, Buford, Lewis and Count Spatula. It is possible that these characters were scrapped due to not having enough time to make unique animations or they were used during development to check the progress of the in-game models and animations. Interestingly, clips of Snot Rod are seen in game trailers, as well as the game intro. Paint jobs There is one unused paint job for Fillmore by the name of "fil_body_a". It was presumably intended to give Fillmore an alternate orange color scheme, but was scrapped due to bugs or time constraints. Sarge was also going to have an alternate paint job with various "rock" stars, but it was never even created. A concept art for the paint job can be found in the bonus content section to prove that Sarge was going to have it. Additionally, the textures for Sheriff's and Count Spatula's alternate paint jobs from Cars: The Video Game can be found in their respective directories. Icons Perhaps the most interesting of unused data, there are five unused icon files for two different characters, named "MODT" and "STAN". "MODT" appears to be an early version of Lizzie's icon, with less detail and no tan outline. Interestingly, there are four of this icon in the UI/TEX folder, the four are named "MODT_a", "MODT_b", "MODT_c" and MODT_d". Strangely, the "STAN" icon appears to be a depiction of Stanley in his appearance from Time Travel Mater. What makes this odd is that Time Travel Mater was released nearly five years after this game, meaning it was unlikely that Stanley's design was conceived at the time. It is unknown what this icon was to be used for. No directories for either of the two cars are present in the final game, nor any other data referencing these icons. Additionally, there are multiple icons left in from Cars: The Video Game, including the ones for Sheriff's alternate paint jobs, Count Spatula's alternate paint jobs, some of Monster McQueen's alternate paint jobs, as well as icons for Buford, Judd, Lewis, Ginormous and Lightning's gear. Audio An unused song titled "UI_Music" can be found listed alongside the rest of the game's soundtrack. The song is a simple remix of the Radiator Springs Theme, giving it a more electronic sound, while continuing to maintain the rock elements. Along with this, some characters such as Tommy Joe, Fred, Philip, Yuri, Emma and Snot Rod have unused voice clips involving them greeting Lightning, suggesting that they may have been intended to drive around on the roads in story mode. Lightning also has a large number of unused voice clips, including most of his quotes from Cars: The Video Game. However, like all of his other dialogue, they have been reenacted by Keith Ferguson. Some of these unused quotes are used in Cars: Race-O-Rama. Additionally, some of the tracks from Cars: The Video Game can be found listed alongside the rest of the game's soundtrack, but were left unused. The tracks included are "Radiator Springs at Night", "Night, Darlin'", "Sarge's March", "Rusty Fenders" and "Tailfin Pass". Cheat-Codes In the game's executable file an unused cheat-code was found, called SCENZ4U. What this cheat-code supposed to do is unknown. Gallery Fil_Body_A.png|An unused paint job for Fillmore icon_Lui_b(1).png|An unused icon for Luigi icon_Gio_c.png|An unused icon for Giovanni icon_Phil_b.png|An unused icon titled "icon_PHIL_b", implying it was intended for Philip. However, the icon seems to depict Lightning, suggesting that the icon is simply a placeholder that was never removed. Icon LIZ a.png|Unused icon for Lizzie Icon GUI a.png|Unused icon for Guido Icon FRA a.png|Unused icon for Frank Icon MCQM g.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM f2.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM f.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM e.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM d.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM c3.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM c2.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM c1.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM b3.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM b2.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon MCQM b1.png|One of Monster McQueen's icons from Cars: The Video Game Icon hick a.png|Buford's icon from Cars: The Video Game. Icon hick b.png|Judd's icon from Cars: The Video Game. Icon hick c.png|Lewis' icon from Cars: The Video Game. Icon GINO a.png|Ginormous' icon from Cars: The Video Game. Hsh gear.png|Icon for Lightning's gear from Cars: The Video Game bonus_art_vehicle_s.png|A concept art for Sarge's never-created paint job. Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship